


In the Clouds

by wavyillusion



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shameless Smut, gets really kinky, stan seventeen, vernon as a stoner boyfriend is a concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavyillusion/pseuds/wavyillusion
Summary: In which you and your best friend get stoned.





	In the Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> so,,,,, yeah

You were bored. 

 

You and your best friend, Hansol, were hanging out in your apartment and you came up with an idea to spark up and since it's been awhile you guys have smoked together, he's quick to agree. 

 

As he rolls, you decide to take a moment and observe him. You start off with how his silver hair shines in the moonlight, down to the way his light brown eyes sparkle at you, and then finish with his sharp, angular jaw.

 

To put it short, _he was fucking beautiful._

 

You've known him for two years, but his beauty never fails to amaze you, and when he showed up one day with his silver hair, you had the strongest urge to get on your knees for him. 

 

Yeah, it was  _that_ powerful.

 

But, you both never showed signs of sexual attraction. Yeah, you guys jokingly flirted with each other but it was never anything serious.

 

Would you fuck your bestfriend? Yes, in a heartbeat. 

 

"Dude, are you good? You've been staring off into space for like, five minutes." He laughs, as he finishes rolling the joint. You shake your head to rid yourself of those sinful thoughts before you lean over and grab your lighter from your nightstand. 

 

"Yeah, I was just thinking." You brush it off as you grab the first joint and light it up.

 

As you take the first inhale, you hold it deep in your lungs before exhaling. You watch the clouds of smoke in lazy interest, not noticing how Hansol watches you with great intensity. You pass it over to him with a small grin. 

 

"God, I forgot how great it felt." You sighed blissfully, but then your eyes met Hansol’s. He's laid on his back with his arm behind his head, and he holds the joint to his mouth with his other hand. He takes a long inhale, and you watch the way his jaw moves as he exhales, and you swear you could feel your panties dampen as he holds your gaze. 

 

"I want to try something," he starts. He sits up and continues, "Do you trust me?" 

 

You nod immediately.

 

He smiles lazily at you before taking a long inhale from the joint. He holds the smoke in his mouth and leans in before he grabs your chin, and softly forces you to open your mouth. Your eyes go wide as he slants his mouth on yours and you realize what he's doing. Your eyes flutter close as you move your lips against his, inhaling. He pulls away and watches as you exhale, blowing the smoke in his face. The awe on your face mirrors his. You both look at each other before he grabs you by your throat and places his mouth on yours. You moan into the kiss as you meet his tongue with the same fervor, gripping at his black t-shirt. You've never felt such lust for someone before, and the fact that you're also stoned makes everything feel ten times better. 

 

You move to straddle his lap and grind down on his dick, which is met with a long groan, and his hand tightening around your neck. You shiver as the heat goes straight to your private, whining against his lips. 

 

"You're such a _dirty girl_ ," he moans out, dragging his lips down to your neck. "I've seen the way you look at me as if you're undressing me with your eyes, and I thought I was dreaming. Fuck, if only you knew how bad I wanted to fuck those sinful thoughts out of you." His words have you gripping his head and leading him back to your lips, and he moves his mouth languidly against yours and it feels so fucking  _good_ and you just need to feel  _everything._ You roll your hips hard again, and he grabs your hips before switching positions so that he's on top. 

 

"What do you want, darling?" He asks lowly, rubbing your thighs. "I want to know what my darling wants." 

 

The pet name has you  _drenched,_ and your so embarrassed that you can't even bring yourself to talk. He notices your blush and chuckles. 

 

"It's okay babygirl," he coos as he runs his hands down your stomach, "You can tell me what you want." He finishes as he rolls his hips down on yours. You moan loudly as you grip his arms. 

 

"Please,  _please_ fuck me," you beg as you wrap your legs around his waist, bringing him down right where you want him. He smirks and nods,

 

"What my darling wants, she gets." 

 

He kisses the column of your throat, before removing both yours and his shirt. He drags his lips down your chest and sucks a hickey at the top of your right breast and the sensation has you moaning loudly as you tightly grip his hair. He removes your bra with ease, and kisses both of your nipples before he makes his way down your stomach. You pant with anticipation, as he removes your skirt along with your damp panties. He gazes down at your private with such amazement. 

 

"You're so  _fucking wet,_ and it's all because of me," he groans out, and brings his face close to where you need him most. "You look so _fucking beautiful_ , Y/N." 

 

He gazes at you one more time before he drags his tongue across your slit, and you groan loudly as you arch your back off the bed. 

 

"Holy  _fuck, Hansol_." You moan out as he licks at your arousal. He wraps his arms around your thighs to keep you from suffocating him as he continues to lick your slit, and when he softly bites at your clit you scream his name as he chuckles. "You like it rough, don't you baby?" he asks, and his hot breath on your pussy has your eyes rolling back. 

 

" _God yes,_ " you got out as you squirm, already feeling close to coming. If he doesn't fuck you  _right now_ , you were bound to lose your fucking mind.

 

"I need you  _now,_ please," you whine as he gets up and removes his pants, revealing his dick and you  _swore_ your mouth watered. 

 

 _How the fuck is that going to fit?_   You thought as he lazily strokes his dick. You watch as he goes to grab a condom from your drawers before you stop him.

 

"No, no condom," you plead, "I'm on the pill. I want to feel you." 

 

He contemplates before nodding and getting between your legs. He leans up and kisses you slowly, massaging his tongue against yours. Saliva drips down your chin as he removes his lips from yours, and he lines himself at your entrance, and he's marveled at how smoothly his member pushes into you, and you're a moaning mess under him as he stops to let you adjust to his size. 

 

"Can you  _please_ move already," You moan out as you grip his arms, wiggling your hips. He groans before pulling out and slamming back into you. Your eyes go wide as he sets a rough and fast pace, arms resting beside your face. He lifts one of your legs over his shoulder, and the angle has him hitting just  _right,_ and your eyes roll so far back as you scream. 

 

"Fuck fuck fuck  _fuck,"_ you moan, as you drag your nails down his back, holding onto him tight.  

 

"You take me so fucking well,” he groans out as he goes impossibly faster, and he lifts his hand and wraps it around your neck. You let out a loud moan as you can feel your orgasm coming close, and his grip tightens with every thrust he makes. "Such a good girl, just for me." 

 

He removes his hand and meets his lips with yours to cover your screams as you finally cum, and he pulls back, panting. 

 

You come up with an idea and smirk, before wrapping your arms around his neck and switch your positions. 

 

"W-what are you do-" You cut him off by placing a finger on his lips. 

 

"Let me do what I want, baby." You smile evilly, before rolling your hips slowly. He lets out a loud moan as he grips your hips, letting you take control. You place your hands on his chest to balance yourself as you move your hips against his. You can tell he's close with the way he's breathing and you smile before beginning to bounce on his cock.

 

"You're so fucking perfect," he groans out loudly, thrusting up to meet your hips, and he tries to pull you off as he cums but you continue to go back to rolling your hips until he's spilling into you, and the feeling is so intense that you cum for the second time with a loud scream. You pull yourself off his softened cock before laying on his chest. 

 

"Wow," he says breathlessly, "that was fucking amazing." You laugh as you nod, tangling your fingers with his. 

 

"I always wanted to do that with you, but I was scared to ruin our friendship." You confess shyly, tracing shapes on his chest. He wraps an arm around your waist and removes his hand from yours to softly caress your cheek.

 

"I've always wanted to be with you, Y/N. I was just scared that the feeling wasn’t mutual." He murmurs, as he runs his fingers through your hair. You smile softly before laying your head back on his chest.

 

"I love you, Hansol." 

 

He smiles brightly at you and replies,

 

"I love you more."

 

You both kiss each other once more before pulling the covers over you and like that, you fall asleep listening to the sound of his heart beat. 


End file.
